Consulta inesperada
by Nefertari 10
Summary: Sakura lleva una semana muy estresada por la cantidad de trabajo que le da su maestra en el hospital cuando Sasuke llega de forma sorpresiva a su consultorio para rescatarla al estilo uchiha.


Los personajes no son míos son de Kishimoto.

Luego de eso decir que tenia la historia escrita hace un tiempo pero me había faltado tiempo para publicarla, estaba algo ocupada con unas entrevistas de trabajo y cursos de urgencias fuera del hospital que me ha tocado realizar para el nuevo empleo, ahora estoy esperando a ver si quedo seleccionada por lo que hasta hoy tuve la oportunidad. Espero que de verdad les guste como a mí me gusto escribirla y nos estamos viendo.

**Consulta inesperada**

Estaba recluida en mi consultorio otra vez ese día, eran ya las cuatro de la tarde de un viernes, esa semana me había ido de forma horrible, mi queridísima maestra nótese la ironía se había ensañado conmigo y su forma de castigarme era matándome a trabajo, turnos en la urgencia del hospital por la mañana y consulta en la tarde todos los días, lo único que todavía me había dejado libre eran las noches pero como estaba muerta de cansancio cuando estas llegaban solo llegaba a la casa a dormir sin prestar atención a nada más de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Hasta mi querido novio estaba pagando también, no veía a Sasuke desde que había empezado la tortura, cuando yo llegaba a nuestra casa el estaba listo para salir a sus misiones las cuales duraban toda la noche por lo que cuando regresaba a casa temprano yo me disponía a salir, lo que hacía que nuestro encuentro fuera muy pobre por no decir casi nulo.

Se preguntaran porque mi maestra estaba tan furiosa, la mayoría de las razones venían desde un año atrás, aunque en esa semana fue que exploto la bomba que ella tenía acumulada. Un día que yo consideraba como cualquier otro, nos levantamos con la noticia de que el vengador de Konoha había regresado a la aldea y que había solicitado a la Hokage el quedarse, luego de varias horas en las cuales ella lo considero y viendo que él le había hecho un favor a la aldea al eliminar a varios criminales rango S y los ninjas más buscados podría dejarlo regresar aunque como periodo de prueba, el momento fue de lo más emotivo cuando nuestro equipo se reunió nuevamente.

Naruto no paraba de saltar, reír y gritar por todas partes si hasta se había lanzado encima de Sasuke para abrazarlo una vez se vieron, nuestro Sensei sonrió con mucha nostalgia pero con un brillo intenso se alegría en su mirada mientras palmeaba la espalda se su pupilo favorito, mi recibimiento no había sido tan efusivo como el de Naruto, pero una vez quedo libre me acerque a él y le plante una buena bofetada que dejo a todos con la boca abierta y luego me abrace a su cuello mientras entre lagrimas le decía lo mucho que lo había extrañado y lo feliz que estaba de que hubiera vuelto a la aldea con nosotros.

Desde ese día los tres siempre estábamos juntos, seis meses después ya corría por la aldea la noticia que Sasuke y yo éramos la nueva pareja, debo decir que la muerte de su hermano cambio algo en él, tenia momentos en que se encontraba muy triste y otra vez se alejaba de todos pero yo siempre me empeñe en permanecer a su lado, dándole apoyo.

Para sus adentros la gratitud que sintió hacia mí por ser su compañía en los momentos difíciles desde que regreso poco a poco se fue transformando en amor, aunque su forma de demostrarlo siempre fue muy particular y nada parecida a la de los demás, no se puede olvidar el genio que se gasta, aunque yo siempre supe comprenderlo y entenderlo sin necesidad de palabras, por lo que cuando inesperadamente me beso un día al final de un entrenamiento supe que quería decir que estuviésemos juntos, situación que yo acepte inmediatamente puesto que aun lo seguía queriendo.

Nuestra relación marchaba bien hasta hace una semana cuando en una de las rondas con mi maestra sufrí unas fuertes nauseas y vomite al sentir el olor de uno de los medicamentos que estaba preparando una de las enfermeras, aunque le dije que estaba perfectamente bien, ella no me creyó ni una palabra y en ese momento utilizo toda su experiencia como medic nin por lo que me vi obligada a confesarle que estaba de un mes de embarazo y que llevaba exactamente el mismo tiempo viviendo con Sasuke.

La noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría, ella era como una madre para mí y lo último que esperaba es que llegara yo y le soltara de pronto semejante noticia cuando era sabido para todos en la aldea que ella tenía en muy mala estima a mi novio y que hacia el intento de soportarlo solo por complacerme a mí.

Así que ahí estaba yo matada a trabajo esperando a mi próximo paciente en la consulta, pero con unas ganas enorme de irme a mi casa en el barrio Uchiha a descansar y ver a mi novio, quería que me consintiera un poco y la única forma de lograr ello era estando a solas, cosa que no habíamos hecho en esos días puesto que no nos habíamos visto mucho y me hacía mucha falta.

Me estaba preparando para mi próxima consulta, cuando me anunciaron que había llegado ya el paciente que esperaba, abrí la puerta y no pude evitar sorprenderme cuando vi parado frente a mí a mi adorado pelinegro, el cual entro inmediatamente al consultorio y luego de asegurarse de cerrar bien la puerta con seguro, se volteo a mirarme y tomándome en sus brazos me dio uno de esos besos que te roban completamente el aliento y que el sabia que me dejaban completamente fuera de este mundo al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba fuertemente.

Cuando al cabo de un rato pude recobrar el aliento le pregunte qué estaba haciendo allí, en ese momento debería estar entrenando con Naruto y Kakashi, tal vez alguno se había lastimado y por eso le había tocado ir al hospital.

_ Sasuke que haces aquí? Paso algo malo en el entrenamiento?

_ Tengo un caso moderado de intoxicación alimentaria, al igual que tu – me dijo.

_ Cómo? Pero si yo estoy perfectamente – le respondí.

_ No, resulta que ambos comimos un intento de ramen hecho por el dobe por lo cual nos pusimos enfermos y necesitamos mucho reposo en casa, es una suerte que no estemos igual de mal que el que le toca quedarse varios días hospitalizado, a mi me ha tocado venir a buscarte para no correr ningún riesgo por tu estado .

_ Por tu secretaria no te preocupes, diez segundos con el Sharingan y cuando tu maestra le pregunte le dirá que te pusiste muy mal en la consulta luego del almuerzo que te trajo tu amigo rubio y escandaloso.

_ Como fuiste a usar Genjutsu con la pobre chica, debe estar ahora mismo que no recuerda ni como se llama, voy a ver como esta.

_ Ella está bien – dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me detenía junto a la puerta.

– Solo lo use para crear la ilusión de tu enfermedad por lo demás está bien. Ahora vámonos que tenemos todo el fin de semana para nosotros mientras nos olvidamos del castigo de tu queridísima maestra.

_ Pero Sasuke, Tsunade Sama ira a comprobar nuestro estado y se dará cuenta de que no estamos para nada enfermos – le dije mientras el tomaba mis cosas para marcharnos.

_ Hmmm, tu maestra estará muy ocupada emborrachándose con la caja de sake que anónimamente la llego de regalo a su oficina.

_ Vaya parece que pensaste en todo cuando armaste este plan – le dije mientras le sonreía y lo abrazaba.

_ Claro soy un Uchiha y nuestros planes son igual que nosotros, perfectos – dijo con su típica pose de arrogancia.

Ante esto no me quedo más que reírme a carcajadas mientras tomaba sus labios y lo besaba, el chico era un engreído pero yo lo adoraba de esa forma y esperaba que nunca cambiara.

Cuando salí de la consulta mi secretaria tenía cara de preocupación y me decía que me fuera tranquila para que me recuperara, que ella cambiaria todas mis citas y se encargaría de avisar a los pacientes la reprogramación.

Ese fue un gran fin de semana, la pasamos juntos en casa disfrutando de nuestro amor sin que hubiera nadie que fuera a molestarnos, luego me entere que Naruto de verdad había cocinado ese ramen y estaba hospitalizado, solo que mi inteligente novio se negó a probarlo y no permitió que el rubio me lo diera a mí, aunque se aprovecho perfectamente de la ocasión para crear la excusa para tener tiempo libre para nosotros.

La semana siguiente todo comenzó a marchar con un poco mas de normalidad, incluso de mejor forma puesto que solo me dejaron la consulta de la mañana y a Sasuke le daban misiones de su rango otra vez, por lo que teníamos más tiempo para vernos, mi maestra todavía estaba pasando la resaca de su borrachera de fin de semana por lo que no se tomo la molestia de buscarnos a ver como estábamos, creo que fue también el hecho de que empezó a aceptar la noticia de nuestra relación y luego no me quería dejar ni un momento tranquila con todo lo del control del embarazo. Varios días después Naruto salió del hospital, parece que aprendió la lección porque juro que no volvería a tratar de cocinar por el mismo nunca más.

Nosotros seguimos igual, vivimos juntos y felices a la espera de nuestro bebe, ese que será el resurgimiento del clan nuevamente, no nos casamos por el momento, yo estoy segura que amo a Sasuke y que él siente lo mismo por mí, por lo que lo demostramos todos los días, puede que no en público pero si en la intimidad de nuestro hogar por lo que no necesitábamos decirlo delante de otras personas, ni hacerlo a través de ninguna fiesta demasiado elegante, para mí el ya era mi compañero de toda la vida y yo la de él y con eso teníamos suficiente los dos, con solo eso nos bastaba para estar juntos y felices por siempre.

**FIN**


End file.
